Rise Above
by Amazing Stories INC
Summary: When bitten by a genetically modified spider, Ash Ketchum gains spider-like abilities. After the death of his uncle, Ash vows to protect his city as Spider-Man. Juggling high school and superhero life, Ash faces off with the Green Goblin, a deadly, insane murderer fueled with anger and hate, looking to end Spider-Man. AU Spider-Man Parody


****Well, I'm back, and I had to do this. I decided to remaster Spider-Ash and give a new name and better identity. The first addition wasn't that good and I rushed it too much, well now I'm back with it and I want to make sure I do it right, making a lot more closer to the movie then my first go at the story.****

 ** **The characters and roles are essentially the same, with a lot more thought I put into the story. Spider-Man 2002 had such a good attention to detail and how it was directed and created and I want to try and emit that, so with my ranting over, lets get into it.****

 ** **I do not own Pokemon or Spider-Man by Sam Rami.****

* * *

 ** **Unknown POV****

Midtown High, School Bus

Who am I? You sure you wanna know? The story of my life is not for the faint of somebody said it was a happy little tale, if somebody told you I was just your average, ordinary guy, not a care in the world... somebody lied. The choices I have made define who I am, but not what I became. This story starts because of a girl.

Her name is Dawn Berlitz, and she is the love of my life. And that boy next to her, the one that put his arm around her, I wish that was me, no that boy with black hair, glasses and running out of breath alongside the bus is me.

 **3rd Person**

" Stop the bus!" a hand banged on the side of the school bus. the figure was Ash Ketchum, 16 and very un athletic. His black hair zoomed through the wind. His brown eyes showed concern as his satchel school bag flapped through the swarms of people he ran through. Castellia City had 10 million people and Ash Ketchum seemed like another one.

As he continued to try and enter the bus, the kids laughed and teased, even the bus driver was in on the act. After minutes of torment, Dawn eventually stood up and walked to the front.

" Stop the bus already, he's been chasing us for 2 blocks." The bus driver sighed and hit the brakes, kids yelled in disappointment as Ash stepped on the bus.

" Thank You...thank you...thanks" he said to bus driver as the bus took off. Ash walked down the row looking for somewhere to sit. Each kid rejected him and he kept walking towards the back, to see Dawn, pushing alway Paul's contestant advances. Paul was the football captain and professional bully of Ash Ketchum.

He looked up to see Ash staring him down. Paul extended his legs, causing Ash to trip, his glasses coming off.

Ash looked up and sighed, the day could only get worst he thought. He was right.

 **Labs**

The school had arrived at their field trip spot, Horizon labs, a place of ingenuity. Ash felt right at home, he had his camera, as he was the school photographer, and his notebook ready for recording some notes for the sure to be quiz later.

A black car showed up, in it was a two men, one had brown hair and brown eyes. The other had black hair and a stern, business look.

"Dad, could you drive around the corner."

"Why? The door's right here." The older man said. This was Giovani Oak, perhaps the most powerful man in the world with all the money he had form his science company, Oakcorp.

These are public school kids. I'm not showing up to school in a Bentley." the brown haired boy looked down. He was Giovani's son, Gary Oak, though he loves his dad, he hates being rich. The normal life is all he ever wanted.

"What? You want me to trade in my car for a Jetta because you flunked out of every private school I sent you to?" Giovani said. His tone was worrisome as he stared at his son.

They were not for me. I to1d you that. It wasn't me." Giovani looked at him confused " Of course it was!" He reached for Gary's door "Don't ever be ashamed of who you are."

Dad, I'm not ashamed, I'm just not what you...Forget it, dad." Gary got out and waved to his dad before turning to walk to the lab.

* * *

Ash was standing waiting to go in when Dawn passed by him. He felt his heart flutter when she turned around. She put her hand up and waved. Ash, not knowing exactly what to do, waved back.

Just then, Dawn's friend's came forward and hugged and greeted her . Ash looked down embarrassed, until he saw his friend walk up.

Hi ya, Gary " Gary looked up at Ash and greeted him as well "Hey, Ash."

"Won't you be needing this?" a voice said behind Gary. In Giovanni's hand was the Gary's Backpack.

"Ash, this is my father, Giovani Oak."

"Great honor to meet you." Ash said reaching out his hand to to the elder Oak. Meanwhile Gary was looking at Dawn and her friends, smiling to himself.

"I've heard a lot about you. Gary tells me you're quite the science whiz."

"Well, I don't know about that" Ash said shrugging, adjusting his glasses.

"Anyone who can get Gary to pass Chemistry shouldn't be modest."

Gary's really smart. He didn't really need my help.

"We have to go, Dad." Gary said as he began walking to the entrance

"I'm something of a scientist myself, you know." Oak said to Ash. Ash nodded. "I know. I know all about Oakcorp. You guys are designing the guidance and re-entry systems for the first shuttle mission to Mars. Really brilliant!" Ash said.

"Impressive. Your parents must be proud."

Ash looked down and then back up "I live with my aunt and uncle, they're proud."

"What about your folks?" Giovani questioned

"My parents died when I was little. My aunt and uncle then took me in"

"I lost my parents as a young boy as well." Oak said. Gary chimed in to say"Which no doubt strengthened your iron will to succeed, huh, dad?". Giovanni nodded and looked back at Ash.

" Success if possible if you believe in yourself Ash, never forget that". Ash once again shook Giovanni's hand before the elder oak walked back to his car.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Oak." Ash said as Giovanni left, waving at his son and friend. After he left Ash and Gary took off into Horizon Labs. " He doesn't seem that bad" Ash said. Gary chuckled. " Well thats him when he's not working.

The tour guide was an asian women wearing a white lab coat. The Junior Chemistry class found themselves in the lab, filled with inventions and innovations beyond one's imagination. Ash looked around to see Dawn, wearing a pink shirt with a black jacket and jeans with her friends and boyfriend. Ash sighed as he took out his camera and began taking pictures for the school paper until he felt a sudden tap on his shoulder.

Two boys, jocks, surrounded Ash and Gary. " Well, look at nerdy Ketchup, how was that fall on the bus today?"

Gary stood up. " leave him alone". The two bullies turned towards Gary. " Or what, your dad's going to fire us, Giovani Moneybags!" the jocks laughed until a teacher came up.

" I suggest you two to be studying instead of laughing." The two left leaving Ash and Gary alone. " Those guy's are jerks" Ash said as Gary agreed. The group moved on to an area were several spiders could be seen. Spiders had always influenced Ash and now he was curious.

" Here at Horizon, we have created genetic super spiders. These superior ones are called aridos, and they contain several enhancing abilities, such as speed, stamina, strength and a spider sense, which help the spiders get a omnipresent detection to its surroundings."

The rest of the group moved on except Ash, Gary, and Dawn. Ash and Gary were looking at the normal spiders. Ash then spoke up. " You know, some spiders have the ability change color to blend in with their environment."

" Ash, please when will I need that?" Gary then walked up to Dawn who was counting the spiders. " Disgusting little things". Gary then said " I hate them"

Dawn's look turned too wonder, " I love them" Gary quickly nodded in response. "Yea, um, did you know that some spider's have the ability to change color and blend in with their surroundings?"

Dawn looked surprised and shook her head. " No, I didn't." A teacher then came over and pulled Gary alway from Dawn. Ash was still there and he decided now was the time to talk to her.

" Hi" he said. Dawn looked up. " Hi, can I help you?". Ash straightened his throat. " Um, I need to get a picture with a student in it so I was wondering if I could use you?"

Dawn nodded. " Of course, just don't make me look ugly!". Ash smiled and pulled up his camera. " I think thats impossible."

Ash began to take pictures of Dawn each one, of her interacting with the spiders. Just then she noticed something. " Wait, one of the spider's is missing." Ash stopped. He began to look around while Dawn was called back to group.

After he was done searching, Ash looked back up, ready to take pictures, only to see Dawn left. Above him a spider, an aridos, was on it's web moving down. Ash was unsuspecting when it happened. The spider landed on his wrist and bit down, hard.

" Ow!" Ash said. He brought up his hand, to see it red. " What in the..." the teacher came over to Ash and pulled him by the ear. " Stop playing around Ketchum, let's go." Ash felt something in his body change but he didn't know what it was.

" Its time for us to leave, Ketchum, you better have some notes for the test coming tomorrow". Ash sighed and walked out of the lab and back onto the bus with Gary. Back into the bullying and high school life. In his mind he thought this bite would go alway soon. He was wrong.

* * *

 **Oakcorp, 1:15pm**

Gary Oak's father was not a man to tangle with. Oakcorp is a leading company in military hardware, and Giovanni liked it that way. Inside their laboratory several military personal were observing as Giovanni was explaining their machinery.

"I want a progress report on Human the Performance Enhancers." a general said. Next to him was two members of the board of directors. Giovanni's assistant, Birch, was there and he looked nervous as he began to spoke.

" We injected the serum in a rat and got some results." Birch said. The general was not happy and looked rather stern. " And what was those, results?"

Birch looked down and then back up. " Well, the rat had some cases of severe violence, aggression, and insanity."

Giovanni stepped into the conversation, "But that was a rat, I'm sure it is perfectly fine for a human being." The general looked unamused as well as the members of the board. the general then spoke. " I do not believe this serum will work, unless you show me a perfect human test, then I cannot make this contract with you, ."

The staff and the board all looked at Giovanni. The general then walked out, with the board members following. Behind their backs, Giovanni silently cursed them out.

* * *

 **And scene . This maybe the most important chapter along with the next one. Remastering this story definitely took a lot of time so I would really appreciate it if you could leave some sort of recognition, Favorite, follow, or Review. The original story is being taking down and I plan to have more updates coming soon. Check out my profile for a list of the updates.**

 **Thats all for now. SEE YA!**


End file.
